Sanctuary
by Renakazama
Summary: Ieyasu protects the convict Mitsunari, accused for murder. The two fell in love, that eventually leads to a tragic demise. English version of 'Sanctuary'. Ieyasu x Mitsunari fanfic, modern-era, non-Sengoku setting, contains BL, cursing, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**In the past, I was trying to protect you.**_

_**I tried everything to save you from the darkness.**_

_**But, what was happened?**_

_**You were torn apart.**_

_**And so was I.**_

_**This time, I will live my life in ignorance.**_

_**I will forget everything, and I will live my life as it should be.**_

_**I'm not going to do the things I did—that destroyed both of us, again.**_

_**However, I will keep on protecting you.**_

_**Because I am your shelter.**_

_**I am the place to rest your wings—to wash away the blood soaking you.**_

_**I am the place to close your eyes in silence.**_

_**I am the color white in your life.**_

_**I am your sanctuary.**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, you wanna stay overtime tonight?"<p>

"Ah, no—thanks. Yesterday I was working 'till late. I'm beat. Maybe today I'm just gonna go home as usual."

"But, I'm gonna be alone at night in the office, you know. I've been persuading Mouri, but he completely rejected my beggings."

"Motochika, this is an office. This ain't a haunted house or something. Why should you be scared?"

"I'm not scared, you moron. I just don't like being alone whenever I'm doing my overtime."

"Sucks to be you."

I stretched my body that was numbed by sitting in front of my computer all day long, I pulled my arms up, yawned sleepily.

Motochika took a pile of folders on his desk, then he frowned, irritated.

"You're going home now?" he asked, "Great. I hafta recap all these datas—and Matsunaga-san wouldn't give me my overtime bonus if these shits aren't completed by the day after tomorrow."

I chuckled.

"Motochika, I do...want to help. But, well...I also have my own issues, outside of the working hours," I said, can't feel anything but sorry to him.

Motochika glanced at me with a naughty glare.

"That reminds me," he said, "You're not looking for chicks? Well, you know what I mean. You've already an established guy, handsome, promising, even you're soon going to be promoted to become the executive of a giant corp. What was lacking from you, anyway?"

I lifted my shoulder.

"You just need a _wife_," he said, carried the sloping pile of folders in his hand, "You just have to get married, and then your life will be perfect."

"Did I just hear a 'married' word? Who is it? Who is it?"

Someone stuck his head, peered at our conversation from outside the room—through a window.

"Keiji," said Motochika—with a teasing look on his face, "He don't wanna get married, ya know? It's too bad, huh."

"Huh? Why is that so? Life will never be perfect without love, Tokugawa-san!" he exclaimed, with a disbelieving expression, as he patted his cheeks.

"To be honest, I've been dating with someone," I replied, as I jerked my head, "But I haven't thought to continue my relationship too far as you guys yet."

Keiji and Motochika gawked.

"So, now, after work, I'll spend my time with that person. I haven't—you know—doing that with that person for a very long time."

The two men in front of me lit their eyes up, and patted my shoulder, laughed heartily.

"Just get married already, will ya?" Motochika said—when he carried the folders that begin sloping and almost fell, "I can not wait to see you in a groom's suit!"

"Soon, Motochika. As soon as possible," I replied, grabbing my jacket and my car key.

"Good luck with your overtime, Chosokabe-kun."

"Damn you."

* * *

><p>That place—a white chamber—illuminated with soft dim white light.<p>

The place where we share our breath.

The room's interior is white, with mahogany-framed windows matched with transparent silk curtains.  
>There was shiny marble floor.<br>There were wrinkled white linen bed sheets.  
>Two pillows were padded—looked fluffy and adorable.<p>

A cat jumped off the table, landed on the floor, and rubbed its head to my legs to welcome my homecoming.

"You're late."

I smiled a little.

"The street's got a traffic jam earlier. There was a sudden car-crash," I said, casually, lifting the cat from the floor, "Ooh, Tadakatsu—you sweet kitty. Are you being a good kid today? Did you obey what Mama Mitsunari says to you?"

He seemed embarrassed—his ears were red, "Don't call me 'Mama'. It's disgusting."

I laughed—and then I moved my face closer to his face.

I kissed his cheek, his lips.

"Then—how about '_sweetheart_'?"

He wrapped his arms to my shoulders, making a gentler motion than a dance.

"That's better."

Tadakatsu jumped—then disappeared behind a door.

We kissed, just as the wind blew through the open window slit—spread out the aroma of the evening air around the room.  
>The white room.<br>The room where we share our breath.

"I like white," Mitsunari whispered in my ear, "I love this room."

"Why?"

"Because white is the color of purity. _Purity_. I love the innocence without a stain."

"You're so deep," I chuckled, "In my case, I love this room, because here is the place where we can be together. Our place. Our sanctuary."

Mitsunari rubbed my forehead, and kissed it.

"Our sanctuary?"

"Yes, just the two of us."

What Mitsunari didn't know—that white is a color of _betrayal_.

And I am the color white in his life.

And it would be better—if we both didn't know anything at all.

* * *

><p>"Your breakfast is ready."<p>

I rubbed my eyes, trying to expel sleepiness weighing my eyelids.

Mitsunari poured coffee into two porcelain cups—flowing gentle vapor rose to the air.

"Are you going to overtime today?" he asked, bending down—poured the food onto the Tadakatsu's plate.

"Hmmm...no," I said, chewing a piece of toast while sleepily rubbed my eyes.

"You're going home early again?"

I smiled.

"Yes," I whispered, taking his hand, "I'll be home for you."

"Don't do that," he frowned, "I don't want your job gets distracted because of me."

"No, not at all," I said, calmly, "It's just, we haven't spending our times together."

Mitsunari was flushed—then he grabbed my hand.

"I'm glad," he said softly, "I'm feeling lonely so often. I'm glad you want to spend some time with me."

With a big smile—I kissed his forehead.

"I'm bored too," he said again, "The only one who accompanies me often is just that Tadakatsu—that fat, stupid cat. He's boring."

I laughed off.

"Yeah, don't worry," I whispered, kissing his ear, "I'll come later. Be a good boy at home."

"I'm not a kid," he said, frowning.

"Yes, yes. We will spend our time later."

We kissed quickly, before I grabbed my car keys and smoothed my necktie.

"See you, dear. I love you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's better for us to live our lives like this.<strong>_

_**Living in ignorance will make us drown in happiness.**_

_**Therefore, I will protect you from everything that makes your eyes open.**_

_**I'll keep your eyes closed—in peace.**_

_**I'll keep you to fold your wings, and will never spread them again.**_

_**I am the well that keeps you locked away from the outside world.**_

_**I am the cage that keeps you locked away from the blue sky up there.**_

_**I am your sanctuary.**_

_**And I won't let anyone take you away from me.**_

_**I won't.**_

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Tokugawa-san."<p>

"Morning."

I straightened the papers that were scattered over my workdesk—compiled them into a pile.

"There's a meeting at 10, at the usual place. Don't forget to bring the summary report."

"Yes, thank you for the info, Saika-san."

I threw myself to a chair with a sigh.

"Yoo, mornin', Ieyasu!" said Motochika—my co-worker, "Why does your face looks sooo gloomy in the early fresh morning?"

"I—I'm fine. I'm just bored to look at my endless works."

"Hmmm," Motochika hummed—with a mischievous grin on his face, "Oh really? I thought you're so tired up by your yesterday—you know—with your 'girlfriend'?"

Suddenly, I felt my face heating up. I flustered.

"Errr…Motochika—not that—"

"Ooooh, then why do you blush? Tell this old man—is your chick too durable for you? So you can't follow up with her?"

"That's just a complete no way."

"I'm so curios to know what your chick like. Are you two got the climax, no? Or perhaps you've beaten out of the ring first before your girlfriend?"

"Motochika!"

"Hahahaha! Yeah, I'm just kidding, really."

With uncomfortable feelings, I turned my computer on, trying to hide my face that was red as a riped tomato.

"Your topic is nothing more than a porn."

"Hahahaha, sorry. You see, of all people in the office, the most mysterious personnel in the love-life topic is you. It's just natural that people gets curious at you."

"Speak to yourself," I replied, grinning, "What about you? Why don't you get married too?"

Now it's the checkmate for Motochika.

"I've had sex with several women, but well ...no one's really fit for me. ... I never thought to handle a relationship seriously," he said.

"What about Mouri?" I asked directly to the main target of the conversation.

Motochika got really flustered.

"W—Why him?"

"Hahaha, because I smell some rumors that you're applying for Mouri. How's with him?"

"Fuck you, that cake is a lie."

Motochika rummaged through the books on his desk for no apparent reason.

"Oh yes," he muttered, as he pulled some papers from the folder he was carrying.

"This is a list of some employees who have not worked for quite a period. Matsunaga-san told us to get the names that are without any info at all. Can you help me a bit to sort this list, Ieyasu?"

I nodded, "Sure."

"Ken Kanamori-san...no information. Next...Takano Ryoko-san...having a maternity leave. Kanata Yuji-san…went home to his hometown in Gifu...we'll just contact him sooner. Ah—"

"What's wrong, Motochika?" I asked, somewhat surprised at his reaction.

"_Ishida Mitsunari_," he said, dazed.

I choked, stopped breathing for a moment.

"That reminds me," said Motochika—frowned, "Ishida-san had not been working for—around...hmm...three or four months? What happened to him, I wonder…"

"Y—yes...I also wondering about that," I said, while keeping the rotating turbulence in my chest down.

"In fact, he was a top executive here, the Financial Div Chief, right? Too bad, indeed. Now the position has been replaced by Mouri. Maybe, he's not working here anymore?"

"M-maybe...Who knows, Motochika..."

"Oh, yes," he said, in hushed tones, slowly, "I've heard the rumors about Ishida-san."

My eyes widened.

"According to the rumor, anyway...I heard that he's suffering from a _mental disorder_."

Something I can't recognize pummeled mychest—I wasn't able to control it any further.

I stood up, my breathing stopped for a second.

"T—then, Motochika?" I asked, ignoring Motochika's shocked expression after witnessed my behavior changes.

"Then, some rumors said that he hurt—even _killed_someone three months ago. Since then, he was never seen again."

I gulped.

An unbearable nausea attacked my stomach.

"One moment, Motochika—I need to use the bathroom."

Hastefully, I ran toward a toilet and slammed the door quickly.

I grabbed the faucet in the sink, then I spewed all breakfast in my churning stomach.

Suddenly, many scenes flashed, popping up in my mind.

_It was three months ago._

_One o'clock—after the midnight._

_The sound of banging on the door._

_I opened the door, and Mitsunari's figure appeared—_

_—covered with blood, holding a knife in his hand._

_His face was in tears, emits terror and fear._

_"Ieyasu," he whispered, hoarsely, "I didn't kill—I didn't do it—I—"_

_"Ishida? What happened? Why did you—"_

_"I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE! I'M NOT A MURDERER! I—"_

_I pulled him into my arms._

_Shrill clatter of the knife on his hand hit the floor, clearly audible in my ears._

_The white room—where we share our breath together—was stained by red-coloured drips._

His blood-soaked figure haunted my mind—and I felt sick.

The gurgling water sound—flowing from the tap, filled the intense silence inside the toilet.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Like a frog in a deep well,<em>**

**_We do not need to know what's existing out there._**

**_Like a fish that swim in the pool—who wants to swim out to sea,_**

**_We do not have to go out there._**

**_We just simply need to live our lives as usual—we just simply live in blissful ignorance._**

**_Although we live our dirty lives in filth—_**

**_—at least we live happily._**

**_With we drown ourselves in ignorance, any dirty lives will surely feel very pure._**

**_Don't worry,_**

**_I will always protect you._**

**_Because I am your sanctuary._**

* * *

><p>In the afternoon—I parked my car hastily, its tires fricts with high-pitched screech.<p>

In a rush, I opened the door with a frantic mind.

Mitsunari was in the middle of a white room—lit softly by the afternoon sun—through the curtains of transparent silk that float gracefully in the breeze.

He lay on his stomach on the floor, stroking Tadakatsu—rolling around in front of him.

Suddenly, Mitsunari turned his head to me.

"You're back. Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked, as he rose from the floor.

I was panting, sweat running down my body.

I closed the door awkwardly, then I locked it quickly.

Mitsunari seemed stunned to see my strange behavior.

"What is it, Ieyasu?" he asked, somewhat anxiously, touching his fingers to my shoulder.

I flinched, then brushed off his hands unintentionally.

He seemed shocked, startled, and confused.

I felt different emotions mixed messily in my chest.

"Mitsunari—I'm sorry—"

I grabbed his hand, and kissed it gently.

"I'm just worried about you."

Mitsunari furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked—sadly, full of sorrow and horror on his tone, "You're afraid of me?"

I raise a bitter smile on my lips.

"Afraid? Of course not. I love you."

"I didn't kill anybody…I'm not a murderer…" Mitsunari began babbling, his hands trembling, his face scared, "I'm not—"

"I know, Mitsunari," I said, as I held him, "You're not a murderer."

He looked at me, his hazel eyes were glimmering, filled with sadness.

"You're Mitsunari. Mitsunari that I loved. That's all."

Then, he leaned his head onto my chest.

His hands gripped my back tightly.

His nails sank—pierced my skin.

"Forget them—now forget all of those things, okay? We're fine. You're fine. All of them are just nonsense. They didn't exist at all."

His breathing went calm, and grip loosed.

"Forget them, Mitsunari. See—nothing happens. There, just only the two of us here. Just you and me, in this white room."

He slumped, and then sat on the floor.

I crouched down, grabbed his arms.

"...Welcome home, Ieyasu," he whispered—softly, with a little warm smile on his face.

"I'm home," I said—with a satisfied smirk, "Come on, let us enjoy our time alone—together."

I helped him up—and carried him on my arms.

I breathed his scent.

Seducing breeze of herbal perfume.

Mitsunari—draping his arm around my neck and kissed my lips.

I swayed him to the mattress, then I lay him carefully.

"Ieyasu," he said—touched his icy cold fingers on my face,

"I love you."

"I know," I whispered, biting his ear slowly—made him groaning erotically, "I love you more."

We hugged tightly on the bed, while Tadakatsu meowed from under the couch.

The white room—where we share our breath together— was coloured by the rotten dark red—but was covered by the red of the sinking sunset on the western sky.

The shadows of the dusk crept slowly, then the crescent moon hanged up there was grinning maliciously—in the blackest of that night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's better that you forget about everything.<em>**

**_It's better that you live in ignorance, instead._**

**_If you know about everything, you're only going to hurt yourself._**

**_I don't want you to suffer. I don't want you to hurt._**

**_Therefore, you don't need to open your eyes._**

**_You don't need to spread your wings._**

**_Just simply close your eyes, and sleep in peace._**

**_It's better to live in your beautiful dream, rather than you have to awaken and go back to the cruel reality._**

**_And don't worry, I will protect you so that you dpn't need to be awake._**

**_I will protect your happiness—even though it's just in your dream._**

**_I won't let anyone disturbs your peaceful slumber._**

**_Because I'm your sanctuary._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Like a frog that lives in the bottom of a deep well,**_

_**It lives happily as it is.**_

_**Without knowing anything occurs outside of the well,**_

_**It lives happily as it is.**_

_**However, what happens if the frog could not hold his curiosity anymore—**_

_**—and jumped out of the well?**_

_**Will it remains happy as it was—**_

_**—after knowing what occurs outside of the well?**_

* * *

><p>I heard the dawn's voice arose from the golden eastern sky, raised the shining curtain from the dark night's gown.<p>

The sunlight penetrated the clear white silk curtains waving in the breeze, in the morning.

I stretched, curled up on the bed.

Then, I opened my eyes—and found Mitsunari, laid beside me.

He's still fast asleep.

His face looked very calm and peaceful.

Then, I saw he smiled a little, whispered,

_"Ieyasu."_

I couldn't help but to smile.

He's still covered in his sweet dreams, I guess.

That's good—I was very happy to know that.

I storked his hair, then kissed his forehead.

I gripped the sheets, tightly.

_I won't let anyone disturb your beautiful dream—I won't._

* * *

><p>"Oi, did you hear me?"<p>

I gasped, suddenly woke up from my reverie.

I glanced at the person next to me—Motochika—he narrowed his eyes, looks annoyed.

"Damn, why do you daydreaming so much recently?" he grumbled.

"Sorry," I said—regretfully, "I was off. What is it?"

Motochika sighed—shook his head in disbelief.

"Ah, just forget it."

"Come on," I said—somewhat plaintively, "I'm feeling really bad to you."

"About that, you know," said Motochika—repeated his sentences, "I'm talking about a really bad rumor breezing about you."

"C'mon, it's just a gossip," I shrugged, casually, "They don't know what they are talking about."

Motochika stared at me seriously—made me choked up my throat.

"This is serious," he said—with a dark tone in his hoarse voice, "_I hear there's Ishida in your residence_."

I was shocked to hear his statement.

"I've heard that someone saw Ishida from outside of your window," he repeated—his sentences were full of disbelief, "Is that really true?"

I shook my head quickly, "That is clearly a damn nonsense. Maybe that guy was mistaken to saw my girl as Ishida—"

"No way, Ieyasu," he interrupted—his face revealed more rigid sharpness of expression, "The one who saw him was Keiji."

I felt the sweat running down my back.

"Keiji can't be wrong. He's not a kind of guy who would make that kind of lies—"

I punched my fist into the table—made Motochika jumped from his chair.

_**"LIES! HE'S LYING! IT'S ALL LIES!"  
><strong>_

He stammered to witness my sudden fury—and I quickly realized my strange behavior, I reduced the intensity of the swirling chaos inside my brain.

"I'm sorry, I—I'm screwed."

"N—no. It's okay, Ieyasu. It's my fault too, to doubt you like this. In fact, you're my best bud…...but, I…"

The room was quiet.

"I'm using the bathroom for a while," I said—as I rushed to avoid any unwanted attention that had sprung up from everywhere.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu-san?"

Two figures in uniform appeared, showing their shiny badges.

"Y—yes, it's me. Can I help you?"

"Would you please follow us to the station? We would like to ask you few questions."

* * *

><p>"So, three months ago, you didn't saw Ishida-san at all?"<p>

I swallowed—glanced at my shoes.

"Yes, sir," I said, "Since three months ago, Ishida never shows up in the office again. In addition, our relationship was only limited to co-workers. We are also separated by different divisions, we never even talked to each other—only when we held meetings of the company, sir. "

"Approximately, when was the last time you saw him?"

"I can't remember that much," I replied, "But the last time I saw him was when our company held a drinking party to celebrate the birthday of our president—Matsunaga-san. That is, and we didn't even talked in that party."

The policeman frowned, thinking hard.

"It's difficult to track Ishida-san's trail," he muttered, "Since no one really knew about him."

With my shoulders stiffed, I braced myself to ask the police.

"Excuse me, sir," I said—a little weakly, "Actually, what happened with Ishida-san? Why are you trying to track him desperately? Is there any problem?"

The police lit up his lighter, burned a cigarette stuck on his lips.

"_Ishida-san killed someone three months ago. _In the same bar, where your company's event being held."

I was speechless—stopped all motions that occurred in my body automatically.

"The victim is an employee who works in the latter company where he worked before," he added, while puffing smoke from his cigarette, "He used to work at Company A, and it seems, the victim is his co-worker when he was working in Company A—before he eventually moved to the same company, where you worked too, Tokugawa-san. "

"H—how did that happen?" I stuttered—in shock.

"It was happened about twelve o'clock at night—two hours after your company's party was over. According to the witnesses, the victim was drinking with some of his friends. After some time, the victim was badly drunk and he was saying something that might offend Ishida-san or the like, and Ishida-san suddenly slashed a knife which lay on the _sushi_bar to the victim, he also horribly injured several friends of the victim who testified, although it does not threaten their lives. "

I clutched my arms.

"Ishida-san has a long record of mental disorder symptoms," said the policeman, handing me a large brown envelope in front of me, "This is his psychological test results. There, he was diagnosed with very severe symptoms of psychosis. Therefore, we can not predict his actions really well. "

I opened the envelope, and I took out the contents.

His face was stamped there—a different face that I have known from all of these days.

How could I wrong in recognizing his face?  
>This may be his face—but in a different image.<p>

This is a different Mitsunari's face.

This face emits darkness, emptiness—bottomless void.

In contrast to his delicate, shiny face—full of tenderness, so clear—that always graced my days for all these times.

Mitsunari's face that I know is different than the face in these photos.

_This is not him._

_This is just the face of a mentally-ill murderer._

_This is not the face of my beloved Mitsunari._

"I have some bubblegum. Want one, Tokugawa-san?"

"Thank you, sir."

I chewed all the lies that came out of my mouth, and tastes how truly bittersweet our lives all these days.

Half of my words were lies.

I really did say that the last time I saw him was at the party three months ago, so with the party over, then it's also ends.

However, in reality, it is the beginning of everything.

I met him again—in front of my door—soaked with blood and a shiny knife in his hand.

And he keeps on appearing in my life.

Filling all my breath that keeps me living.

Coloring my pure white with drips of red.

* * *

><p>Twilight was spoken—the air temperature dropped about tens of degrees, froze the dissolving night.<p>

With a heavy aching heart, I opened my door—creaked noises.

I looked around.

White—pure white, without any shred of stain.

I heard Tadakatsu meowed from behind the door.

I went inside—deeper and deeper.

Then—faintly, I heard the sound of rushing flush.

The sound of water from the bathroom's shower.

I sighed—probably he's taking a shower, I thought.

Tadakatsu was still meowing in front of the bathroom door, then scratched it with his nails.

Triggered curiosity in my mind.

Suddenly, some turmoil filled my mind up—and I pushed the door hardly.

The door was unlocked.

Mitsunari was soaked wet in the shower—with his clothes still put on his body.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I exclaimed, as I rushed toward him, turned off the shower.

He stared at me with a completely bizarre glance.  
>It's different with his usual eyes—so pure and calming, in which these were full of emptiness.<p>

"You'll catch cold if you took shower at late night like this. Look, you're frozen. Your fingers are wrinkling this bad."

I grabbed the hanged towel, and quickly wiped his face.

Suddenly, I became aware of something that I don't expect to appear the most.

Rancid red stains—colored his white, wet shirt.

It wasn't dissolved completely by water—it was clearly visible.

Mitsunari thrust his face into my face—moved closer, his frozen—icy cold skin was paler than before.

_"I want to feel 'wet'. I want to get 'wet'," _he whispered, in a tone that I can't understand.

"W—what do you mean?"

_"Like those times…that time…cold—wet…"  
><em>  
>"Mitsunari? What—"<p>

_"…and pain. Yes, the pain—the sweet pain…that's it…the pain….."  
><em>  
>He staggered, then he fell unconscious in my arms.<p>

Tadakatsu meowed, worried.

I carried his body, and laid him to the mattress, and then I took off his wet shirt.

His arms were filled with gaping cuts and slices—bleeding densely.

I was shaking, bathed my stiff body in cold sweat.

"Mitsunari—"

I felt all the force left my body, and I fell to my knees on the floor.

"—please…don't confound me like this."

* * *

><p>Morning comes to meet the day, removed out all the remaining cruelty of the night's blackest darkness.<p>

I rested my weary back to the couch.  
>I glanced around the room that houses our day together.<p>

The room where we share our breath together.

The room's interior is white, with mahogany-framed windows matched with transparent silk curtains.  
>There was shiny marble floor.<br>There were pure white furnishings.  
>There were all-white furnitures.<p>

There were wrinkled white linen bed sheets.

There was he laid, fast asleep in his innocent dreams without any sin.

There was no sin here.  
>No dirtiness here.<br>No stains here.  
>No nightmares here.<p>

There was only purity here.  
>There was only innocence here.<br>There was only a beautiful dream here.  
>There was only—<p>

—falsehood.

The more days go by, the more I aware of it.

There is only the white color in this very room.

White—to hide the deep crimson that trickles from the edge of madness.  
>White—to hide the shade of the undeniable dark past.<br>White—to hide the blackest of sins that fills your breath.

White—

—To show how the filth has stained your sanctity.

I asked this question to myself.

_Do you think you would be able to cover the blackness with white?  
>Since the color white means betrayal—<br>—do you think you will be able to do it?  
>You lied to him.<br>You lied to everyone.  
>You're also lying to yourself—by saying that everything will be fine.<br>In the end, who are you lying to?_

I hugged my knees, then I chuckled.

"To hell with it," I growled, "I don't give a damn about those bullshits."

I laughed—so loud.

"Importantly, we are happy. We'll be happy. We're definitely happy—as long as we're not steeping out from this well. Even though we're filthy—as long as we're happy, it will be fine."

Mitsunari moaned—and woke up.

I went closer to him, and welcomed him.

"Good morning, dear," I said, as I kissed his forehead.

He smiled—filled with radiance.

I know this smile very much.

The smile that fills every breath I take.

"Good morning, Ieyasu," he whispered.

"You're feeling better?" I asked, as I helped him get out of bed.

"Better? Why? What happened?" he replied, confused.

He looked at his own arm—filled with bandages and antiseptic smell flew into his nose.

"It's okay, don't sweat it," I said, while brewing tea in a steaming hot pot, "As long as you're fine."

"I did it again?" he asked—with choked voice.

I stared at his face intently.

Convincing him—that nothing happened at all.

"What have I done this time, Ieyasu?" he whispered—somewhat scared of his own actions.

"You didn't do anything. You're only sleeping. You were fast asleep, like a baby."

"But—these wounds…what have happened? I didn't remember anything—I just faintly remember about a shower—it's cold—and wet…then, it hurts…"

"It was all just a dream, Mitsunari," I said, then unbuttoning his shirt carefully.

"It was all just a bad dream. Look, I'm here now. You're in this room—the sanctuary. Our sanctuary"

He snorted, "What's that supposed to mean—like our secret garden?"

"Well, yeah," I said—as I kissed his neck, "Come on, give me a good breakfast first. I'm hungry."

"Don't be such a greed," he said, reaching for my shirt—then took it off, "You'll making yourself a _fat bastard_."

"You know, Mitsunari?"

"What?"

"I am now a fat bastard. And this fat bastard was being like this is thanks to you. It's because I ate too much happiness from you."

The sound of zipper pants collided with groans and a sigh.

The kettle shrieked—screamed the bubbling boiling water inside.

I heard Tadakatsu's meowing from behind the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The overlapping voices melt into noisy echoes—filled the air.<em>**

**_The voices cannot be heard now, but they will disturb the white room in the next days—_**

**_—and stains the white with red polishes._**

_"Are you crazy, Ieyasu?"_

_"Maybe so. But I don't care about it, as long as I'm happy. As long as we're happy as it should be."_

_"They insult my loyalty…they dares to insult my loyalty…!"_

_"All this is just a dream. A nightmare. If the reality is too cruel, suppose it was a nightmare. And suppose that your beautiful dream is the undeniable reality."_

_"I remember…the rain…blood…the pain…and you. Yes—you."_

_"Saika-san, call the damn police now! This is an order!"_

_"Don't you ever love me again. I'm too filthy for the pure you."_

_"HA—THE PURE YOU? STOP JOKING—YOU TRAITOROUS MURDERER! YOUR SANCTITY ACTS CANNOT HIDE YOUR SINFUL BETRAYALS!"_

_"Are you insane or not, filthy or not—I still love you. I will always love you."_

_"…because they are sinned…so I killed them all…to purify their filthy souls—stained by their unerasable sins…"_

_"Please kill me before I kill you."_

_"Did you see it…? I stabbed them…then their insides were scattered out…just like this doll's cotton…scattered all away…yes, like this…I want your insides to be like this too, Ieyasu…"_

_"Love is blind. Love makes you crazy as well. Look at yourself, you so crazy now! You're INSANE!"_

_"…it turned out that we're just the same. We didn't care about all filths and sins that coered us—as long as we feel content about what our feelings are. Ha! How I'm sick to think about those things danced in my pool of blood and my torned flesh!"_

_"Don't you take your time-off for the eternity, you idiot. I can't ask for anyone to help me to get these shitty recaps—but to you. Don't you ever expect me to ask Mouri—he'll dump me to shit."_

_" Tadakatsu—poor kitty...oooh, look, Ieyasu—he's all red like this—what happened to him, huh…? Ahaha…ahahahahahahaha…"_

_"This well was too shallow for us both."_

_"…MOTOCHIKA—DON'T! HE'S TOO DANGEROUS!"_

_"LET ME GO, KEIJI! I—I—!"_

_"I will protect you. I will."_

_"IIIEYAAAASSSUUUUUUUU!"_

_"Kill me once again—Mitsunari."  
><em>

_**In the next days, the sweet dream shall be over—and the nightmare will soon open its curtains.**_

_**And so, it begins.  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_iIl giudizio finale sta per essere emesso_

_**(The final judgement shall be delivered)**_

_Nessuno può emendarsi dal peccato che scorre nelle vene_

_**(Nobody can escape the sin that flows in their veins)**_

_Tu sei senza peccato?_

_**(Are you without sin?)  
><strong>_

_Quanto sarà pesante il mio castigo?_

_**(How heavy is my punishment?)  
><strong>_

_Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?_

_**(Are you aware of that which has no voice?)  
><strong>_

_Ti accorgi dei tuoi peccati?_

_**(Are you aware of your own sins?)  
><strong>_

_Impossibile arrivare al vero segreto se non ci si accorge di tutto l'amore_

_**(It is impossible to get to the real secret if you do not realize all of the love)**_

_**-Katayoku no Tori (Umineko no Naku Koro ni)-**_

* * *

><p>"Ieyasu, I didn't kill—I didn't kill—I—"<p>

He waved his knife in his hand, splattered gore everywhere.

"Ishida? What happened? Why did you—"

"I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE! I'M NOT A MURDERER! I—"

I pulled him into my arms.

Shrill clatter of the knife on his hand hit the floor, clearly audible in my ears.

"I know," I said—ignoring everything in front of me—ignoring the terrible view happened right in front of my very own eyes,

"You're not a murderer."

He trembled, then he shoved me back.

"I don't understand," he sobbed in panic, "I don't know why all of this happened, I can't remember anything, suddenly everything went dark, then—this bloody knife was on my hands—I—"

"Calm down, calm down, Ishida—"

"Ieyasu, you have to help me—_please, kill me_."

I looked at him in shock and disbelief—unable to believe about what he just said.

_"Please kill me before I kill you."  
><em>

"Mitsunari, Mitsunari—" I took the knife on the floor, then wrapped it in newspapers pages, "I can't."

He sobbed, and clutched my arm.

"All this is just a dream," I said softly, wiping his eyes with my fingers, "A nightmare. If the reality is too cruel, suppose it was a nightmare. And suppose that your beautiful dream is the undeniable reality. "

With an awkward movement, he slumped and he went unconscious.

"Sleep, sleep," I whispered, " Have a sweet dream—and never wake up again."

The rancid smell of blood filled the room

The place where we share our breath.

"I will protect you. I will."

* * *

><p>"Ieyasu."<p>

I was shocked, then opened my eyes forcefully.

Mitsunari appeared before me.

"Oh, you," I muttered.

He giggled.

I scratched my head, and got up, sat on the bed.

"Ieyasu, Ieyasu," he called, with somewhat cheerful voice, totally different from usual.  
>His tone is always full of dignity, and elegance.<p>

"What is it? You look so happy. "

"This—here, you see this teddy bear?"

He showed a red-ribboned, stuffed bear plush on his hands.

"It's so cute," I said, commenting his plush.

Suddenly, I realized that something's really not right.

The doll's body was torn apart, its cotton insides were dangling from its severed body—most likely, it was slashed by a sharp object.

Mitsunari smiled—his eyes sparked a different shine than before.

His face looked exactly like the picture—the photographs displayed in the secret files at the police station the other day!

"Did you see this…? I stabbed them…then, their insides were scattered out…like this…like this doll's cotton. Scattered all the way…yes, like this…I want you to be like this too, Ieyasu… "

I shuddered, and then pushed him away from me.

"Who do you mean by _them_?" I asked, stepping out from the bed.

Mitsunari lifted his head in a crawling position—with rather a highly disturbing gesture.

"You know," he giggled, "Those who stabbed by my hands. They deserve being ruined. "

"What do you mean? Why? What have they done to you? "

"…because they are sinned…so I killed them all…to purify their tainted souls—stained by heavy sins…" he said, with an eerie chuckle.

I swallowed hard.  
>This is not Mitsunari.<br>It's like everyone else.

_"They insult my loyalty…they dares to insult my loyalty…!"  
><em>  
>"Mitsunari?"<p>

_"They dares to insult Hideyoshi-sama…they dares to insult my lord…!"  
><em>  
>He gritted his teeth, then he ripped the doll's body apart and shredding it to pieces with his hands—cottons and cloth scattered everywhere.<p>

_"I'll tear them, I'll cut their stomachs open, I'll rip them apart…and I'll stuff their flesh into their own mouths! I'll destroy them…I'll grind their bones to dust…"  
><em>  
>"Mitsunari…?"<p>

I took a few steps back, felt a very bad omen emitted from him.

_"They deserve it...they really deserve it...!"_

He glared wildly at me.

_"You…you too, you have killed Hideyoshi-sama…you're the most unforgivable—"  
><em>  
>"MITSUNARI!"<p>

He gasped, then turned his head—in confusion.

"Ieyasu…? What…happened?"

I frowned.

"...! W—what the hell…is this…? What just happened? I—"

Mitsunari stared at the severed doll on his lap, and his eyes round in horror.

"…what have I done… just now…?"

I slumped to the floor.

Everything has reached the end.

Mitsunari—no, _we_ are about to be awakened from our dream, which I thought for all these times—that it would never end.

* * *

><p>At the morning in the office front, Saika-san passed through me.<p>

"Good morning—Tokugawa-san...?"

I turned my head away, then quickly tried to revert her attention to my face.

"Is Chosokabe here?"

"No, not yet…Tokugawa, what's wrong with your face...?"

"Oh, this?" I said, smiling a little—while I hide bruises and cuts on my cheek, "Yesterday, my pet seems to feel a bit annoyed to me."

Saika-san looked at me with concerned stare.

"Never mind, don't worry about it. Soon, it'll be okay, really, "I giggled, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Yoo, Sayaka—good morning…uh—"

Motochika appeared.  
>He looked stunned to see my face.<p>

"Hey, Motochika," I said, "What a coincidence, I want to talk a bit with you."

He was silent—losing his relaxed manners.

"See you, Saika-san. Say my hello to Keiji, okay?"I said, while popped a wide smile out on my face.

After Motochika entered my office, I immediately closed and locked the door.

"Oh," he muttered, "Looks like this is going to be a serious dialogue."

"Very serious," I replied, "This is about the few days ago's gossip."

"By the way," he interrupted, "Your face, what happened? Your kitty smacked your face? Sounds so—beyond the impossible to me."

"More or less. You remember the rumor? Well, it's true. The gossip is true."

Motochika gawked—stunned in disbelief.

"Don't tell me…you…"

"Exactly. My face is like this because of Ishida."

He froze on his feet, still unable to believe my sudden revelation.

"Just as you've heard fom the rumors," I continued, "I _really do_keeping him in my residence. And he's the one who commited the murder, indeed. "

"Damn you," he hissed, "How long have you been hiding him?"

"Three months."

"GOD DAMN!" snapped him.

He gasped for breath, while I continued to sit quietly, looked at him coldly.

"Are you crazy, Ieyasu?"

"Maybe so. But I don't care about it, as long as I'm happy. As long as we're happy as it should be."

"What do you mean?"

"We love each other. He will not do anything to the person he loves, you don't have to worry about it. "

"YOU IDIOT!"

Motochika slammed his fist into the wall—just a few inches from my face.

"Love is blind. Love makes you crazy as well. Look at yourself, you so crazy now! You're INSANE!"

I snorted, then laughed. Uproariously.

"You're right, Motochika," I laughed in hysteria, "I'm crazy. I'm _insane_. I was infected by insanity because I kept an insane person for three months in my house. "

Motochika glared at me sadly—but also looked upset.

"I come to the office today to take some time off," I said, as I grabbed my jacket, walked toward the door, "I want to take care of the Ishida's case first."

"For how long?"

"Maybe _forever_."

Motochika grabbed my shirt from behind, almost made me fell to the ground.

"Don't you take your time-off for the eternity, you idiot. I can't ask for anyone to help me to get these shitty recaps—but to you. Don't you ever expect me to ask Mouri—he'll dump me to shit."  
>I laughed again.<p>

"Do not joke," I shove his hands off, "I'm not in the mood to laugh."

"You're the one who's talking," he replied.

"Motochika," I said, trying to make my voice as clear as possible to his ears, "I'm the one who's going to finish this once and for all. I hope you—and anyone else, to take your feets off, and don't dare to interfere in this matter. "

He slammed his punch into the table.

"NO!" He exclaimed, loudly, "You can't face this all by yourself! Call the cops or do anythi—"

"I want to get this over all by myself," I interrupted, "Just like the _old times_. I do not want anyone to interfere—even in _this present life_. "

Motochika draw his one right eye as if remembering something important—very important.

"What do you mean, Ieyasu?"

I turned to him, then stepped out of the room, not answering the question.

"Hey, wait! Ieyasu!"

I kept on walking, ignoring everything behind me.

"Please keep your voice down, Chosokabe. You're making a fuss," Saika-san hissed, passing him by.

"Please hold Ieyasu!" he cried, but I rushed out of the office first.

"What's the matter? Wait, Tokugawa-san! Wait a minute! Tokugawa-san!"

"Sayaka," he panted, "Call the cops."

"Chosokabe? What do you mean—"

"Saika-san, call the damn police now! This is an order! Now, GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!"

* * *

><p>I rushed into the house—slammed the door, and locked it quickly.<p>

As usual, I saw the sights that always greet me everyday.

The room—the white room—illuminated by the soft, dim white light.

The place where we share our breath.

The room's interior is white, with mahogany-framed windows matched with transparent silk curtains.  
>There was shiny marble floor.<br>There were wrinkled white linen bed sheets.

The only difference is the atmosphere which expands to the air.  
>Different than usual.<br>It was oppressive—no longer soft and soothing as ever.

Mitsunari emerged from behind the kitchen door, with dark red apron covered his clothings.

"Ah, you're home already, Ieyasu?" he asked.

I looked at him—filled with mixed feelings.

"Come here, I'm trying to make something in the kitchen—but I think there is a problem on the kitchen's floor. I'm afraid you wouldn't like it. "

"What? What is it? "I asked, taking off my shoes.

"That was—I accidentally spilled something on the floor…can you help me clean it up?" he coaxed, with an expression of regret.

I watched his face carefully.

This is really _Mitsunari_.  
>This is him.<br>The shine on his face—filled with such innocence is indeed showing him.

Theres no need to overthink about it.

I heaved a sigh of relief, then walked toward the kitchen.

"Where's the problem, let me help you clean—"

_Oh no.  
><em>  
>This is impossible.<p>

Oh Lord.

This can't be happening.

I don't want to believe my own eyes.

Tadakatsu—my pet cat—was lying on the floor.

His condition was spelled out very, very horrible—with his _guts_ scattered everywhere, and his face was completely crushed.  
>Just as the chopped flesh being ground by a machine—there were only few of his fur and eyeball still in a whole shape, showing that it—that terrible scrap meat was indeed Tadakatsu.<p>

There was a loud laughter roared from the outside kitchen.

My shirt went wet by cold sweat.

Mitsunari's face suddenly appeared from the kitchen door—his head tilted, his eyes stared at me with a strange gleam.

" Tadakatsu—poor kitty... " he whispered, with a frightening wide grin on his face, "Oooh, look, Ieyasu—he's all red like this—what happened to him, huh…? Ahaha…ahahahahahahaha… "

I saw his hand—holding a large kitchen knife, covered in blood, and some of the flesh was still intact on the blade, clearly visible.

"You see this red lovely apron?" he said, taking off his apron from his white shirt, and showed a large blood stains splashed over his body, "I wear it because it was perfect to cover the blood. The color is beautiful, isn't it? "

I was shaking—stunned on my feet.

"Well, that's weird. I heard you like white better?" I asked, silently searched for the table behind me, looking for something to—at least, save me from a situation like this.

He paused, chuckled and glared at me sharply.

"White? Huh," he hissed—licked the bloody knife," What a boring color. The color that gets dirty easily."

I found something hard on the table—a wooden bread miller—and I held it tightly behind my back.

"White is the color of _betrayal_," he snarled, with tone of disgust in every sentence,

_"Just like what all of you have done to Hideyoshi-sama. Just like what all of them have done. Just like… what you've done. "  
><em>  
>Mitsunari held his head in anguish, then looked down, staring at the floor.<p>

"I remember…the rain…blood…the pain…and you. Yes—you."

My grip on the in my back getting tight.

"You killed Hideyoshi-sama at that time. At that time—it was raining…and this pain. It hurts—hurts like hell. It hurts. It's all because of you. "

"Mitsunari—I—"

"YOU! YOU ARE THE MOST UNFORGIVABLE! I'LL RIP—SHRED—CUT YOU TO PIECES—TEAR YOU APART—I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOUUUUU!"

When I was about to swing the weapon behind my back, Mitsunari suddenly staggered, and fell a thud on the floor—the knife clattered, deafening my ears.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Mitsunari opened his eyes.<p>

He was lying on the couch—rubbing his eyes.

"Mitsunari," I called, approached him, though somewhat daunted.

He looked at me blankly—his face was filled with indescribable feelings.

"…what have I done…this time?" he whispered, painfully.

"You didn't do anything. You were just sleeping. "

"Liar," he snarled—hoarsely, "Don't lie anymore, Ieyasu."

"It's true. You slept all this time."

"I saw_ blood_ before," he muttered, covering his eyes with his arms while lying down, "I saw you in the kitchen—I can't remember it clearly, but I'm sure there was blood."

I sighed. My chest was too heavy.

"You're only dreaming. You were having a nightmare. Nothing happened here. See? "

"Really?" he said, as he rose from the couch, "Where's Tadakatsu? The last time I saw him when I was feeding him—"

"Tadakatsu disappeared," I interrupted quickly, "He's gone somewhere. Maybe tonight he'll come again. Don't worry. "

Mitsunari jumped, then hurried to the kitchen.

"Mitsunari! Don't—"

Too late—it's all over.

Mitsunari screamed hysterically to see what was happened in the kitchen.

The mess caused by his own actions.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MITSUNARI!"

I grabbed him quickly, pressed his face on my face.

"TADAKATSU—HE'S NOT—HE'S— AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"MITSUNARI! THIS IS JUST A DREAM—THIS IS JUST A NIGHTMARE! "

"NO—NOO—AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

He was wailing, beating my chest hysterically.

I carried him to the living room, pulled him away from the horrifiying mess.

The room—the white room—illuminated by the soft, dim white light.

The place where we share our breath.

He calmed down a bit, although he still sobbing a little.

"…yasu…"

"…"

"…Ieyasu…"

"Don't do anything," I whispered, "You didn't do anything. Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep. "

"It looks like I'm an insane murderer indeed..." he murmured hoarsely, as he chuckled, "I'm crazy."

"No, dear," I replied, softly, kissing his forehead, "You're not crazy. You're not insane. I've told you so many times, it's all just a dream. Your nightmare. "

"But this is reality," he sobbed—in my arms, "These are all my fault. I'm insane. "

"I love you, dear."

"Don't you ever love me again. I'm too filthy for the pure you."

"Are you insane or not, filthy or not—I still love you. I will always love you."

He was stunned as he looked at me, his face flushed.

I looked down, kissed his face. Feeling the warmth of his body.

Aaah, it feels so real.

"Actually," I said, "I want you to keep on living in happiness. I don't want you to be hurt by these painful truths. I—"

"You were lying to me—all these times?" he whispered, "You keep saying that I'm so pure, although in reality—I've been so much sinful like this?"

I nodded.

"The frog inside the well would be happy if he never came out of it. it will be happy enough just to spend its life in the well—because it did not know what's out there, "I said," However, this well was too shallow for us both."

He leaned his head into my chest.

"I've jumped out of the well—and hurt myself, then?" He said, regretfully.

"There are times when we'll able to be happier in ignorance," I said, "If we live our lives in light, we will be able to see everything painful—and we will suffer from knowing such things. If we live our lives in the darkness, we will not be able to see everything, and we will be able to live happily. "

Mitsunari chuckled.

"What's that—? You try to live your life in _this time _by drowning yourself in stupidity and ignorance? Differs from your hypocritical senses from those times? "

I was stunned, and then push Mitsunari's body away.

His face was changed again.

"…it turned out that we're just the same. We didn't care about all filths and sins that covered us—as long as we feel content about what our feelings are. Ha! How I'm sick to think about those things danced in my pool of blood and my torned flesh!" he roared—disgusted.

"I would mess myself for Hideyoshi-sama's sake! I'm even more willing to flith myself, than you! You—are a damn hypocritical swindler! You choose to walk in the light, acting like a saint, although you're just as filthy as I! You're also a dirty traitor! "

"Mitsunari," I interrupted, somewhat dismayed, but I do not want to lose by his accuses, "I did it because _I love you._You also do it all because you loved Hideyoshi-sama too, right? "

_"Don't you ever love me again. I'm too filthy for the pure you," _he said, repeating his own words—by his _other self_, in a mocking tone, "HA—THE PURE YOU? STOP JOKING—YOU TRAITOROUS MURDERER! YOUR SANCTITY ACTS CANNOT HIDE YOUR SINFUL BETRAYALS!"

He drew a knife from under his shirt. His showed a wild expression.

"What's the better opportunity than this? The person I wanted to kill so much, now—he shows himself before me, and asks himself to be killed by my own hands!"

This time, I didn't bring anything to protect myself.

"Yes, Mitsunari," I replied, trying to stay calm, "What's the better opportunity than this? Kill me now. This is the best opportunity. "

Suddenly, some scenery popped in my mind.

_It was raining, I was wounded._

_I gasped for breath, clenched my fisst, but I was totally helpless._

_I stretched my arms wide and received the last blow from him._

"Come on, kill me," I repeated—while I spread my arms as if a bird spreading its wings, "_Kill me once again_—Mitsunari."

He was trembling, gripping the knife tightly.

After few seconds of silence, he moved forward, and thrust the blade into my body—with tears flooding his face.

Then, I felt something cold penetrated my chest, and a severe pain attacked me.

I held my shirt—something warm and wet, was seeping.

Dripping red trickles colored the white floor.

I fell down, hit the ground.

My body was stiff, I breathed heavily.

"A—aaahh…Ieyasu….Aaaaahhh….no—no….."

Mitsunari dropped the knife—trembled, and knelt beside me.

"Wake up, Ieyasu—get up..." he was shaking me.

"Get up," he sobbed, "You promised to protect me—always, right? Because you are my sanctuary…right, Ieyasu? "

I wanted to answer all of his words, I wanted to get up from the floor. Get up—and hug him, kiss him, put him to sleep on the bed and tell him that everything will be okay. But alas, I can't do anything at all.

My body just twitched slightly, as the response of shakings—but I can't speak. My lungs were ripped, even taking a single breath was very, deeply painful. To keep alive in a state like this is very horrible.

"Ieyasu...please…...speak to me...tell me ...that you're alive. Tell me—that you're going to protect me. Tell me…if this is all just a bad dream. Please tell me—" his voice paused, choked by tears, "Please_ tell me that you love me_. Once more… just one more time…"

I forced my hand to move—reached to his face. My body was shaking.

"What happens if my shelter destroyed, Ieyasu? What happens if my sanctuary is not anymore? I don't want that to happen—I don't want to! What should I do? What should I do? "

Mitsunari was shaking me, gripping me tightly.

With the last effort I have, I managed to touch his face, wiping his tears.

I forced myself to speak—though it will only speed up my time limits.

_"...I love you."  
><em>

I saw his face—it looks so pure and clear, though stained by blood and tears in my blurry eyes.

Then, I heard the door swung in overly loud voice, and boisterous noises stormed the room.

I saw people's feet and shoes got in—and dirtied the white floor.

Motochika's voice roared.

Then, Saika-san and Keiji's—cries and shrieks.

And other noises.

"…MOTOCHIKA—DON'T! HE'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

Vaguely, I saw Motochika rampaging to me and Mitsunari—while Keiji holding his body.

"HE HAS KILLED TOKUGAWA! DON'T YOU SEE, CHOSOKABE?" Saika-san screamed, covering her mouth.

"LET ME GO, KEIJI! I—I—!"

Then the room was getting more and more rowdy—and I saw some people holding Mitsunari, took him out of the room.

He rebelled, and screaming hysterically.

"IEYASU! LET ME GO! HE'S STILL ALIVE! IEYASU! "

I felt my breathing getting heavy—leaving my cold body, while the remaining people touching my body— pressing my neck.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to tell all the people here—in this room—to not separate both of us.

I want to get their feet off from here—and I'll touch Mitsunari, held him in my arms, kiss him, and told him for thousand times that I love him.

"IEYASUUUUUUUUU!"

The last thing I saw was Motochika sobbing, with Keiji and Saika-san,

Mitsunari who disappeared from behind the door, repeatedly screaming my name,

And the hands of the people who put me into a dark bag—I think it was a body bag.

All I can do now is just convince myself that all of this is just my nightmare—I'll soon be awake, and Mitsunari will be by my side, we will cuddle in the bed, and we will spend our time back in the sanctuary—just for both of us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The frog in the well was happy.<strong>_

_**It wasn't interested what was outside the well.**_

_**The frog in the well was happy.**_

_**It was recluse to anything that happened outside the well.**_

_**And you were happy.**_

_**Because you didn't know what occurred outside the well.**_

_**-Frederica Bernkastel (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)-**_


End file.
